rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 3
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 3 is the third All Stars season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 12 contestants and 10 episodes. The winners of the season are Felix Nebula and Sushi Misoa. The winners will receive $100,000 each and a crown for each winner found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Lipstick Choices' 'Contestants' Money' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: The Radical Talent Show, Times Two!' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Feliz Navidaddy * Main Challenge: Do an outstanding performance in the All Stars Talent/Variety Show. * Top 3: Palette vs Parfum Royale vs Sushi Misoa * Lipsync Song: Trisha Paytas - Pinup Girl * Lipsync Winner: Parfum Royale * Bottom 3: Corona Sim, Mariah Misty and Wesley Quartz * Eliminated: Mariah Misty 'Episode 2: Straight Talkers' * Main Challenge: Act in the new dating show called Straight Talkers. * Runway Theme: CrazySexySlutty * Top 3: Aqua Marina vs Kevin Klein vs Wesley Quartz * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman * Lipsync Winner: Wesley Quartz * Bottom 3: Amor Laveau, Corona Sim and Felix Nebula * Eliminated: Corona Sim 'Episode 3: Planes vs Boats' * Mini Challenge: Do your makeup in the dark for 20 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winners: Felix Nebula and Skylar Pierre * Main Challenge: As teams, be a musical group and make lyrics on why riding the plane/boat is the best. * Runway Theme: Attendant Couture * Top 3: Aqua Marina, Feliz Navidaddy and Sushi Misoa * Lipsync Song: Demi Lovato - You're My Only Shorty (feat. Iyaz) * Lipsync Winner: Sushi Misoa * Bottom 2: Amor Laveau and Kevin Klein * Eliminated: Kevin Klein 'Episode 4: The Wildlife Ball' * Mini Challenge: Imitate an animal's sound as accurate as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Feliz Navidaddy * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Wildlife Ball. * Runway Themes: Many Manes Realness, Predator Couture and Queen of the Pack Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 2: Felix Nebula vs Palette * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - Heart to Break * Lipsync Winner: Felix Nebula * Bottom 2: Amor Laveau and Parfum Royale * Eliminated: Parfum Royale 'Episode 5: The Snatch Game' * Mini Challenge: Remake a Jasmine Masters meme video. * Mini Challenge Winner: Feliz Navidaddy * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Parental Guidance Realness * Top 2: Felix Nebula vs Feliz Navidaddy * Lipsync Song: Martin Solveig et Dragonette - Hello * Lipsync Winners: Felix Nebula and Feliz Navidaddy * Bottom 2: Amor Laveau and Skylar Pierre * Eliminated: Amor Laveau 'Episode 6: Party with Charli' * Main Challenge: As teams of 3/2, design a party room that resembles the theme of the assigned Charli XCX song. * Runway Theme: Latex Bodies * Top 2: Felix Nebula vs Skylar Pierre * Lipsync Song: Let's Eat Grandma - Hot Pink * Lipsync Winner: Skylar Pierre * Bottom 3: Aqua Marina, Feliz Navidaddy and Palette * Eliminated: Feliz Navidaddy 'Episode 7: A Grande Showdown' * Main Challenge: Lipsync against an eliminated contestant in the Lipsync Smackdown. * Runway Theme: A Night of a Hundred Arianas :█ The running/eliminated contestant won in the first round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and proceeded to Round 2. :█ The running/eliminated contestant won in the second round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and was one of the challenge winners. :█ The running contestant lost in the first round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and was up for elimination. :█ The running contestant lost in the second round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and was declared safe from elimination. :█ The eliminated contestant lost in the first round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and cannot re-enter in the competition. :█ The eliminated contestant lost in the second round of the Grande Sudden Death Lip Sync and cannot re-enter in the competition. * Top 3: Feliz Navidaddy vs Parfum Royale vs Skylar Pierre * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Better Left Unsaid * Lipsync Winners: Feliz Navidaddy and Parfum Royale * Comeback Contestants: Feliz Navidaddy and Parfum Royale * Bottom 3: Aqua Marina, Felix Nebula and Wesley Quartz * Eliminated: Aqua Marina and Wesley Quartz 'Episode 8: The RuDemption Ball' * Mini Challenge: Lipsync to songs with high notes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Parfum Royale * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the RuDemption Ball. * Runway Themes: Plan B Bodysuit, Color Coded and RuDemption Gown Eleganza * Top 2: Felix Nebula vs Sushi Misoa * Lipsync Song: Monique Heart - Brown Cow Stunning * Lipsync Winner: Felix Nebula * Bottom 2/: Parfum Royale and Skylar Pierre * Eliminated: Skylar Pierre 'Episode 9: My Best Friend Too' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Palette * Main Challenge: Makeover real life best friends into a glamorous best drag friend. * Runway Themes: Friendly Family Values * Top 2: Felix Nebula vs Palette * Lipsync Song: Iggy Azalea - Work * Lipsync Winner: Palette * Bottom 3: Feliz Navidaddy, Parfum Royale and Sushi Misoa * Eliminated: Parfum Royale 'Episode 10: All Star Finale' * Returning Contestants/Jury: Amor Laveau, Aqua Marina, Kevin Klein, Parfum Royale, Skylar Pierre and Wesley Quartz * Eliminated: Feliz Navidaddy and Palette * Final 2: Felix Nebula and Sushi Misoa * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Cha Cha Bitch (feat. AB Soto) * Season Winners: Felix Nebula and Sushi Misoa * Runners-Up: Feliz Navidaddy and Palette Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 3